Chantage
by RedCattleya
Summary: Quant à Derek Hale ses sentiments, ce sont révélés après le passage du Nogitsune qui l'aurait cru que le grand méchant loup galeux tombe sous le charme d'un ulement voilà depuis quelques semaines Derek regrette vite d'être amoureux de ce petit asticot qui ne gesticule pas pour rien.


Disc : Blabla ^^ rien ne m'appartiens histoire, personnages etc …

Un ptit OS de rien du tout il fallait que ça sorte x) Merci à Lucile pour la petite correction bisous baveux 3

**CHANTAGE :**

Douze mois, c'est le nombre de mois exacts que Stiles sort et vis avec un certain loup grincheux et amoureux. Oui amoureux Derek encore aujourd'hui, il a du mal à savoir pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi un ado plus jeune que lui seulement six ans d'écart et surtout le fils du Sheriff de Beacon Hills le père de Stiles a plutôt bien ou mal digéré cette nouvelle ,mais il sait que son fils est heureux c'est tout ce qui compte réellement pour lui le bonheur de son fils unique. Quant à Derek Hale ses sentiments, ce sont révélés après le passage du Nogitsune qui l'aurait cru que le grand méchant loup galeux tombe sous le charme d'un ado.

Il pensait que c'était seulement purement sexuel, mais non, c'est bien plus que ça.

Seulement voilà depuis quelques semaines Derek regrette vite d'être amoureux de ce petit asticot qui ne gesticule pas pour rien.

-Huuum...waouh que j'aime nos débats sexuels.  
-Stiles...  
-Quoi je n'ai pas le droit de dire que tu es tellement..  
-Tais-toi.  
-Hey bel apollon, tu me laisses ici tout seul dans ce pauvre lit.  
-Je dois rejoindre la meute, j'ai déjà une heure de retard à cause de toi.  
-Hum avoue que ce retard ne t'a pas dérangé, lui dit-il d'un air coquin.  
-Habille-toi, on y va.  
-Oh, j'ai le droit venir cool.

Le soir même après une réunion avec la meute Stiles se met en route pour rendre visite à son cher père. Derek lui est rentré.

-Papa c'est ton cher fils, cri Stiles  
-Dans la cuisine !

Stiles le rejoint et surprend son père avec un...

-salut oh qu'est-ce que tu as là ?  
-Un chaton !  
-Il est cuties comme tout tu te sens seul que tu as décidé d'adopter un nouvel enfant, ahuri Stiles.  
\- Stiles je l'ai trouvé devant la porte d'entrée, il doit être affamé.  
-Oh d'ou la boite de thon hum.  
-Alors, comment vas-tu ?  
-Oh bien la routine... je voulais savoir si...ce week-end tu veux passer au loft manger avec nous ?  
-Avec vous ? Dit donc un an que vous êtes ensemble et tu as attendu un an pour m'inviter idiot ! Bien sûr que j'accepte  
-Cool désolé disons que ce n'est pas facile ces temps si bref...Euh papa qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

John commence à mettre le petit chaton à la porte.

-Il est hors de question que je le garde.  
-Tu abandonnes ce pauvre petit chaton après lui avoir donné à manger !C'est comme ça que tu as fait pour moi ?, lui dit-il en ricanant.

-Oh arrête.

Stiles se rapproche de son père et lui prend le chaton des mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je vais le prendre  
-Attend, tu comptes emmener ce chaton au loft ? ...chez Derek ?  
-Hum oui  
-Un loup ?  
-Oui  
-et un chat ?  
-Oui papa pourquoi ?  
-Tu crois que Derek va vouloir le garder fils, c'est une mauvaise idée il va le...manger.

Stiles regarde se pauvre petit chaton noir &amp; blanc.

-Il va craquer, tu verras enfin je veux dire pas craquer genre le manger...hein rassure-toi.

Trente minutes plus tard au loft : 

-Il est hors de question de garder ça ici !  
-Bébé, c'est un chat d'abord enfin un chaton regarde le pauvre, il aime ton sofa.  
-Descends le tout de suite.  
-Aaah ce que tu es pénible Derek juste deux jours laisse moi deux petits jours ensuite je l'emmène à la fourrière la il trouvera une famille ?

Derek gronde..

-S'il te plaît bébé...  
-Non sors moi cette bestiole de mon loft tout de suite.  
-Très bien.

Stiles attrape le petit chaton et commence à quitter le loft.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? , demande le loup.  
-Bah puisque tu ne veux pas qu'il reste, je vais le garder chez mon père et je vais rester avec lui.  
-STILES ! ... Très bien d'accord deux jours seulement ensuite, tu m'enlèves ça.  
-Yes tape-là mon pote.

Derek lui grogne dessus.

-Oh mon loup n'est pas content.

Seulement voilà les deux jours se sont écoulés voir 5 jours se sont écoulés. Stiles sort d'une bonne douche tandis que Derek vient de rentrer d'une réunion avec la meute.

-STILES ! , crie le loup en bas du loft.  
-Oops, grimace Stiles.

Derek le rejoint dans la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que je te dis hier ?  
-Désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps.

-Dis moi que tu t'apprêtes à le rendre ?  
-Huum...prfm ...euh... non.  
-Stiles...  
-Oui je sais mais je l'adore regarde-le il est tranquille il dort en plus il est propre.  
-Stiles, je te jure que si tu ne me vires pas ce chat d'ici quelques instants , je peux te garantir que tu peux le retrouver sans tête.

-Tu comptes vraiment le faire sourwolf regarde-le , regarde ses yeux de chat Potté

-Chat quoi ?

-Shrek ...ogre vert ? Un âne pipelette?

-J'ai compris...comme toi d'ailleurs.

-Oh allez... 

Derek grogne, et, s'apprête à attraper le chaton

-Qu'est-ce tu fais ?  
-Je le met dehors.  
-Pose le Derek s'il te plaît ! Regarde-le, tu lui fais peur.  
-Ouais bah peut être qu'avec mes crocs ça lui fera un effet...  
-Mr. Hale, je t'ordonne de poser ce chat !  
-Pardon ? Tu m'ordonnes..

Stiles s'approche de Derek et lui enlève le chaton des mains pour le reposer délicatement sur le lit, puis celui-ci se redresse, et se positionne face au loup tandis qu'il est toujours à moitié nu devant lui. Il pose ses mains sur le torse de Derek et le caresse de haut en bas, il l'embrasse tendrement puis passionnément.

-Stiles...va t'habiller. 

Le jeune homme ne l'écoute pas, il embrasse le bas de la mâchoire pour se diriger vers l'oreille pour lui mordre, lobe ensuite, mordille son magnifique cou, il revient vers les lèvres de Derek pour l'embrasser une dernière fois ses mains toujours posées sur le torse musclé du loup.

-Je veux garder le chat !  
-Non.  
-Derek s'il te plaît ou sinon...  
-Sinon quoi ?  
-Plus de sexe, plus de bisous, plus de câlins  
-Je peux m'en passer, tu sais.

Stiles ce mit à rire au nez du loup.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait rire ?.  
-Pas si sûr que tu vas résister.

C'est ainsi qu'il décide d'introduire une main dans le jean et boxer du loup pour une petite caresse, le loup ne peut s'empêcher de grogner. Stiles lui susurre à l'oreille

-Alors on résiste...

Derek hoc au moment où Stiles active sa caresse sur le membre durci du loup.

-St...Stiles arrête.  
-Très bien quel gâchis tu sais .. Le jeune homme nargue le loup et retire sa main puis il retourne dans la salle de bains et enlève sous les yeux sa serviette pour se retrouver totalement nu face au loup. Derek retire d'une vitesse ses vêtements et rejoint le jeune homme à la salle de bain. Il le plaque au mur de la salle de bain.

-Hey bel apollon, j'ai dis plus de sexe...  
-La ferme...tu a gagné très bien, mais il est sous TA responsabilité pigé ?  
-Promis ohh yes on a chat à la maison.  
-Très bien maintenant, tu vas la fermer...parce que je promet tu vas crier pour m'avoir amadoué.

-Oh !Dois-je m'inquiète.

-Oh merde.

Les jours, les semaines et les mois s'allongent le chaton a trouvé sa famille maintenant Stiles l'appelait « Grominet » allez savoir pourquoi. Derek ne s'est toujours pas attaché à cette petite boule de poil.

C'est ainsi que le loup que même s'il se demande pourquoi il fallait que cela soit Stiles Stilinski son compagnon,mais il a compris une chose chez lui : il ne peut pas rien lui refuser malgré ses chantages, il ne peut pas refuser le bonheur de Stiles son amour.


End file.
